Halo vs Alien vs Predator
by IrukaUmino
Summary: On a distant planet, The Arbiter goes to battle, meanwhile the race of Predators the Yautja are ready for the ultimate hunt, Arbiter. When a team of Marines finds an alien egg all heck breaks loose!


**It was dark outside. It could be the clouds. It could be the rock. But it was dark because of the ship roaring up overhead. It was loud too, the people inside were going to battle, harsh battle. Many of them would make their name in the world, Arbiter, the Elite alien, drove a Warthog of the ship **

**Too other marines on it too, one in the passenger side, the other on the turret. Now the other marines were coming out now, several Scorpions dropped down as well.**

**Some marines were already falling, because the got shot at. Arbiter didn't like the look of this, the other Elites uncovered their selves, by disabling their cloaking devices. The carried weapons like Carbines and Energy Swords, Arbiter liked the Carbines, the way they shot it was like your hands resting on clouds, that was just his opinion though. There were Brute Aliens everywhere, some of them he knew very well…oh well.**

**Some Banshees came flying down, chunks of earth through the air. Arbiter was here once, when he was a young child, and to see it be destroyed more and more just made him more willing to fight more and more. He saw a sheltered forest, he could smell the putrid sent of rotting weeds in a swamp, perfect, he smiled, it would cover the Elites smell of sweat, perfect just perfect! He steered the Warthog into the woods, it was damp, very damp, the other Elites scattered through the woods too. It was like a big game of follow the leader, only…you could die in this version.**

*******

**Master Chief was one of those people who cloud deal with everything. He and Arbiter were like that, too bad Arbiter was in combat.**

**That really stunk, like a rotting Grunt in a boiling sun. He grabbed his communicator he could see everything from the giant screen in the medical center, He got injured from a Brute attacking him with a giant Energy Sword. Stupid Brute, it should've known it would get pummeled with lead. Now that was a funny thought. "Arbiter," The Chief exclaimed. "Yeah, Chief?" Arbiter replied. "I would advise turning on your cloaking device." Master Chief said seriously. "Why?" Arbiter inquired. "There's some mean looking Covenant Aliens over there." Chief laughed. Oh the good old days.**

"**Got it, Chief!" Arbiter exclaimed. And then the Communicator went fuzzy. You'll do a great job Arbiter. The Chief thought.**

*******

**Arbiter was under all the gunk in the swamp, camouflage was his friend. So was the Carbine, but they had a lot of catching up to do. Arbiter swam up, looked to the right, left, and then the middle. No sign of Brutes, Grunts, or Jackals. This was weird the explosions still going on, "Arbiter, above you!" The communicator buzzed on. Arbiter didn't even react, he just dove under. A Brute jumped up and slammed a gravity Hammer into the water. "Arbiter…get back here!" The Brute Shouted. Arbiter loaded a Harpoon Gun, aimed for the Brutes Head, and then fired. It went clear through the Brutes left eye.**

**The Arbiter and others walked out, got into some Mongooses, and drove to a clearing, they could see the whole battlefield from here, too many soldiers lay dead on the ground, they were moving to the mountains, the mountains had snow and lots of it. The Covenant was winning. Not on Arbiter's watch. The Covenant would fear him for what he would do next…**

*******

**The Predators prepared. Checking their weapons, cleaning them you name it, the biggest prize was yet to be won, the Arbiter! Decal the youngest Predator, had tattoos all over his tough flesh. Shiner the middle aged Predator, was the man with the plan, and the Elder Predator of this hunt was called Pierce, was called that because of his Katana, the other Predator named Slash, was the most violent. **

**Decal threw his spear at a wooden pole , "Let's do this," He said, "Shut up, small fry," Slash said. "Slash has a point…for once, don't get cocky," Pierce said. Shiner just kept cleaning his spear. Decal looked at them confused, "Why not be cocky? Were the Yautja we'll kick their butts, with style!" Pierce took out his Katana as fast as lightning and put it toward Decals neck, "You will listen to me, got it, or your dead either way." Pierce said not joking. Decal looked around him and all his fellow comrades had their spears and Katana pointed to Decals neck too.**

**They lowered their weapons when Pierce commanded them to, Pierce turned around and said this as he walked away, "Don't cross the line…it could get you killed." Decal just stood there and thought about that mark of disrespect on his name could get him executed. Decal then said, "Yes, master!"**

*******

**Johnson didn't like the outdoors. He never did that's why he brought two friends, Wilson and Danny. They were on a scout mission in the same woods The Arbiter was in so they were safe. "Hey, Wilson, get over here!" Danny screamed , "What is it, Noob." Wilson didn't smile. Wilson saw an egg, it looked like it was made out of leather. Danny was going to touch it, when Wilson said , "Don't do that, stupid we don't know what kind of species it is!" "Aw c'mon I'll touch it again!" Right when Danny touched it, The egg opened. "The Heck is th-" That was all he got to saw until a Face hugger jumped out of the egg and latched onto his head. , "You stupid piece of crap look what you did," Johnson laughed , "Holy Crap, I think It's attached itself to him!"**


End file.
